Does He Love You
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: song fic to does he love you by reba and kelly clarkson. sam/randy/diva read and review please?


**oneshot song fic to does he love you reba and kelly clarkson,**

**Wife pov**

I scrolled down the long list of messages, only half of which were from me. The other half were received from some girl that I'd known was around for a while now. This only confirmed it.

**I've known about you  
For a while now**

I heard the door of the bathroom open and I laid his phone back down on the oak table.

"Good morning" He says.

I respond on command, still thinking about how he could do all of this to me. I glance down at my wedding ring from Tiffany's, all these years and now all of a sudden this. At first you blame yourself. What am I not doing to make him turn to some other women?

My mind wanders to how long this had actually been going on before I even got an inkling of things. I look across the table, a smug look spread across his face. I bet he never thought I'd find out.

After breakfast he prepares to go, his time on the road no doubt the excuse he'll use when he finds out that I'm not as dumb as he wished I actually was. I'm no bimbo and I apologize that my IQ is higher then 4. It doesn't take a genius to figure things out, especially the late night phone calls and the lack of phone calls I receive when he's away from me.

He lays his suitcase in the doorway and returns to the table. He stands behind me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you." He says.

I turn to look at him again and I can't help but notice the smile plastered across his face.

**When he leaves me  
He wears a smile now**

He's thinking of her.

I lay down the paper and smile back at him and hug him good-bye. With that he walks out the door, I wonder how long until he see's her.

**As soon as he's  
Away from me  
In your arms  
Is where he wants to be**

**Her pov.**

I jiggle my leg against the edge of the bed in nervous anticipation; he will be here any minute. "The other woman" I say out loud. It was something I sure as hell never thought I would be. I grab the remote and flick on the television set, I wanted nothing more then to get my mind off of all of this. About how she must feel, and how I could possibly be doing all of this. I know he's never going to leave her. What I wouldn't give to be the one who he shares his life with.

**But you're the one he  
Rushes home to  
You're the one he  
Gave his name to**

As if on some divine cue he stumbles into the room and I remember. It's because no matter how fucked up this is, I love him.

Hours later, after all the sheets had been sufficiently rumpled he crawls out of bed and recovers all of his clothing that had been lost in the rush. I want him to stay but we both know he can't, he can't risk anyone finding out in fear of it getting back to her.

The one who owns his heart.

**I've never seen his face  
In the early morning light  
You have his mornings,  
His daytimes  
And sometimes  
I have his nights**

What I wouldn't give, to have what she has.

**But does he love you?  
Like he loves me?  
Does he think of you?  
When he's holding me?  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies  
Does he love you?  
Like he´s been loving me?**

Sometimes he tells me what I want to hear, things like how he wishes that there was some way for us to be together.

"I couldn't live without you." He says.

I often wonder exactly what he means by that, why she isn't enough and exactly what it is that I have that she doesn't. But I bite my tongue, that's a rule of ours we never ever talk about her.

He kisses me passionately again before he moves to his own hotel room.

"I want you." He whispers.

I blush and my hand instinctively moves to his thigh. "I love you Randy…"

And he's gone.

**But when he´s with me  
He says he needs me  
And that he wants me  
That he believes in me**

Wife pov

Three days seem to fly by, and before I know it he's home again. I open the door and he pushes his lips to mine hungrily picking me up and caring me upstairs. I don't think about her or what it is I think I know, I simply think I love my husband and that in his own way he loves me.

Afterward he pulls me close to him, my head resting upon his muscular chest. I can't help but say it, like verbal diarrhea it can't help but come out.

"Are you cheating on me?"

He looks down at me and kisses, the top of my head. "I'd never need anyone else, I love you Sam."

**And when I'm in his arms  
How he swears there's no one else  
Is he deceiving me?  
Or am I deceiving myself?  
Am I deceiving myself?**

I snuggle into him and fall asleep content for now with the fact that he loves me. Words he hasn't said to me in quite sometime.

But my mind has other ideas as my dreams are filled with her and him together.

**Does he love you?  
Like he loves me?  
Does he think of you?  
When hes holding me?  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies?  
Does he love you?  
Like he's been loving me**

I'm awaken by the sound of his cell phone beeping, I feel his body shift beside me before his weight is missing from the bed. He's been home less then 8 hours and she's already calling. In the dark I stumble out of bed to follow him.

**Oooh shouldn't I lose my temper?  
Oooh shouldn't I be ashamed?  
Cause I have everything to lose  
and I  
I have nothing to gain.**

I chase him down the hallway and stand behind him frozen; he doesn't know that I'm listening as he answers the telephone.

Her pov

The phone rings and rings. I know he told me not to call so late but I'm insecure and I'm missing him. I was about to hang up when he answered, his voice scratchy and obviously tired.

"Hello" He said.

"Randy…" I breathed.

"M&M? Are you ok it's late?"

"I'm fine." I say feeling suddenly foolish. "I just wanted to hear your voice…I miss you."

I could almost hear him smile. "I miss you too Michelle, now go to sleep it's late."

I hang up the phone and hang on his simple words, how he worried about me and how he admitted that he missed me to. I felt sorry for her.  
**  
Does he love you?  
Like he loves me?  
Does he think of you?  
When he's holding me?  
Does he whisper  
All his fantasies?  
Does he love you?  
Like he's been loving me?**

**Wife pov.**

I heard every word, everything he said and I was so close I could hear her too. Tears gathered in my eyes before I moved back into our master bedroom and crawled back under the sheets.

It wasn't long until he joined me.

I pretended I was sleeping as he curled into my back. He kisses my forehead and whispered soft words into my ears.  
**  
Ooooh  
Does he love you?**


End file.
